Dog Ears
by Lady Seinu
Summary: It's a normal day for the Sesshomaru and Inuyasha crew... Until a chocolate bar gets involved. Now the demon lord experiences something we humans tend to refer to as hyperness... Not as OOC as it sounds. Oneshot nonyaoi!


Julz: EEK! HAKUDOUSH!

Kels: That was random...

Aleena: Hey, I thought you had a test today, remember?

Julz: Shut it, I know. I'm homeschooled, I can do it... Later. Like 3:00 or something...

Aleena: Yeesh...

Julz: Yes, so... This story is a one-shot, and... um... it's my second one-shot... YAY ONE-SHOT! And also... Sesshou is a little OOC, but there's a good explanation for that...

Aleena: Don't spill it.

Julz: I'm not gonna! So shut it!

Aleena: Well stop talking! Do the disclaimer and get on with the story already!

Julz: Yeesh, alright alright. I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, the aliens would've taken Shippo and Miroku by now and done EVIL FREAKY EXPERIMENTS...

Aleena: O.O

Julz: HAHAHA! Yes, so with that, I leave you to read. GOOD BYE!

"Master Jaken! Rin is bored..." Rin exclaimed suddenly as they walked through the forest. They had been left alone again while Sesshomaru ran off to check out something strange... although he had not mentioned what.

"Well tell Rin to get over her boredom." Jaken muttered, annoyed with how she was talking. She only did this around him because she knew it annoyed him so much...

"Alright. Rin will tell herself to get over her boredom. Rin! Get over it already! Do not upset Master Jaken! Okay." Rin smiled. She wasn't so bored anymore! Jaken merely rolled his eyes in response. When was his Lord going to return?

"Master Jaken! Rin sees people!" Rin exclaimed suddenly, pointing past some of the trees. Without waiting for a response, she ran off. She knew there was no danger... She already knew who these people were.

"Rin! Stop running! Get back here you impulsive brat!"

Rin slowed her pace as she approached Inuyasha. She had only seen him once in her life, but she knew he wasn't a bad person... he had tried to help Kohaku after all. Her eyes fell on his companions. These people were also nice, she concluded, recognizing the priestess in strange clothing. She did not, however recognize the monk and demon slayer, but she figured that since they traveled with Inuyasha, they were nice people, too.

"Hey! You're that kid who follows my brother around!" Inuyasha exclaimed, recognizing the child. "Where's my brother?" He growled, expecting him to come into the clearing any moment now.

"Oh. Lord Sesshomaru had some things to take care of. He didn't say what though. And I'm bored! Master Jaken is not so much fun..." Rin explained as Kagome watched her, sympathetically.

"I can only imagine how bored you must be..." Kagome started as Jaken ran up behind Rin.

"Rin! Have you no respect at all?" Jaken exclaimed trying to catch his breath.

"Rin does not understand, Master Jaken! Rin only wanted to make new friends..." Rin started up again, smiling innocently. "Rin found Lord Sesshomaru's little brother! See?" Rin pointed to Inuyasha and Jaken glowered.

"Hey... um... Rin is it? Why don't you play with Shippo until Sesshomaru gets back?" Kagome suggested. Shippo grinned. He could show her his spinning top!

"Okay. That sounds like fun!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"I forbid it! Lord Sesshomaru would never allow Ri-" Inuyasha thumped the imp soundly on the head, shutting him up. "You have ten minutes before we leave again." Inuyasha hit him in the head again. "Twenty." He declared, wincing as he watched the half-breeds hand. "Alright thirty! But that's all the time I'll give you!"

"Yay! Thank you Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed, running up to the imp and giving him a huge hug... another one of the many things Jaken dispised.

"Air... Need... air!" Jaken exclaimed breathlessly as the little girl tightened her grip. When she finally let go, the water imp fell to the ground trying to desperately regain his breath.

Rin played for awhile with Shippo while Kagome tried to calm Inuyasha down. The dog demon was not to happy about stopping and playing while there were still jewel shards to be found. Time seemed to whiz by, and finally Jaken, who had regained his breath, stood up and declared, "We should leave now!" Rin grumbled a little bit, but did not protest.

"Hey Rin, I want to give you something..." Kagome ruffled through her bag. Finally she pulled out... a something that was wrapped up...

"What is it, Lady Kagome?" The little human girl asked politely.

"A chocolate bar. You take off the wrapping and eat it! It's very good... Here, you can have it. And thanks for stopping by to play with Shippo. He often gets tired of traveling around all day." The priestess explained.

"Hn. You get used to it after a while. Fighting bad demons and stuff isn't so hard..." Shippo bragged.

"Of course it's not hard if you're not actually doing the fighting. It's a whole lot easier to run and hide." Inuyasha sneered. Shippo glared up at him.

"Thank you so much! Goodbye Shippo! It was fun playing with you!" Rin exclaimed, waving as she followed Jaken.

Rin bit happily into the chocolate. It tasted so good! She took another bite. The best food she had ever eaten...

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed suddenly, jumping up on his feet and bowing humbly. Rin stood as well, quietly walking over to the demon Lord.

"I missed you Lord Sesshomaru! But Jaken kept me entertained. We played with Inuyasha and his friends!" Rin expalined, taking another bite out of the chocolate bar. Three bites and she was already getting fired up... Rin felt strangely... bouncy...

Jaken glared at Rin after she had stated this. He had hoped she would keep quiet about it...

"What is that you're eating, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin bit into it again.

"A chocolate bar! Lady Kagome says it's very good... and she was right! Would you like to try a bite, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. Jaken scowled and walked off. Why did his Lord have to get so soft around that girl anyway?

Sesshomaru took the candy bar and examined it closely. Rin smiled, encouraging him to take a bite. Sighing inwardly, the demon Lord complied, and took a small bite. He took another bite... it really was good...

"You can have the rest... I feel too bouncy to sit still and eat it all." Rin exclaimed, running off happily to bug Jaken. Sesshomaru was left alone to stare at the candy bar... it was... really, really good... He took another hesitant bite. Why did he taste it in the first place? He had no need for human food... Sesshomaru scorned himself as he took another bite... it couldn't really be helped... the taste... it _lingered_. After devouring the whole candy bar, not even realizing he had, Sesshomaru turned towards Rin and Jaken and told them he would be temporarily gone again.

He strolled off calmly, although his feelings did not reflect his actions... He was not calm at all... He felt like doing something extreme... Something... fun? Sesshomaru tried to get rid of the feeling. What had the human food done to him?

Before he knew it, he was following the scent of his half-brother and his friends... Sesshomaru smiled slightly in his malicious way. So much energy... he could get rid of some of it when he encountered his brother...

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha growled, smelling his older half-brother.

"Do you think he's mad at us for allowing Rin to play with Shippo?" Kagome asked nervously as Inuyasha unsheathed his sword.

"I don't know... but we're about to find out." Inuyasha muttered as Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing. "What do you want?" He growled, holding his sword out. Sesshomaru imediately pulled his own sword out, ready for combat. He needed to release this energy...

The swords clashed, Inuyasha snarling and Sesshomaru smirking. "A half-breed like you cannot defeat me so easily..." The half-demon's ears twitched in annoyance... The movement caught Sesshomaru's eyes... and that strange feeling to... do something extreme... occured in him again. Angrily, Sesshomaru pointed his sword at his brother, sending a flash of blue light his way. What was this stange feeling...? He almost felt like a hyper-active pup again!

Inuyasha bounced back up. He couldn't be kept down that easily! He ran at Sesshomaru again, his ears falling back and pinning against his head from the wind. Sesshomaru lowered his sword for a moment. He cursed silently... what was wrong with him! Inuyasha sent the windscar at him, purposely missing him, as if giving him a warning. Sesshomaru snarled. Was that some sort of challenge? He hesitated... the odd feeling wouldn't leave him. He sheathed his sword... He figured he should leave before he did something entirely stupid.

He turned his back and began walking away. "You're not getting away that easily!" Inuyasha snarled, leaping in front of him. His older brother frowned. This was not going over so well...

"Out of my way, half-breed." Sesshomaru said menacingly, trying to walk past him, but his brother still blocked the path, his sword held out.

"Inuyasha! You should consider yourself lucky that he doesn't feel like fighting!" Kagome called out. "Just back off, alright? I know you can hear me!" Inuyasha's ears twitched again in response and Sesshomaru stared... He was losing it...

"Be quiet Kagome! I'm busy here!" Inuyasha yelled back, never taking his eyes off of his brother.

"You're so stubborn!"

"Let it be Kagome... Sometimes a good fight is necessary. You can't exactly stop Inuyasha when it comes to Sesshomaru anyway." Miroku reasoned as Sango nodded in agreement. Kagome sighed and turned away reluctantly. Maybe they were right.

"I never thought you'd turn your back on a fight! What's the matter? Afraid I might beat you for once?" Inuyasha snarled, trying to bait his brother... Sesshomaru growled in frustration... the feeling to do something extreme was now... well, extreme.

"I do not feel like fighting you at the moment." Sesshomaru explained. "Sheath your sword Inuyasha. I do not intend to fight you at this moment." Inuyasha complied but did not move.

"Why did you come here then if it wasn't to fight?" Inuyasha asked as he glared and crossed his arms. Sesshomaru was not about to explain himself though... He couldn't tell his brother that he ate the candy Rin had given him and it had made him feel strange... Inuyasha would probably laugh and mock him... or not. Sesshomaru didn't know, but his pride was important to him. And if he didn't leave soon, he'd probably lose that pride entirely...

Inuyasha's ears twitched again... _They do that alot..._ Sesshomaru thought as he stared at Inuyasha. The half-demon shifted uneasily. Something strange was going on...

No longer thinking about his course of actions or the consequences they might have, Sesshomaru reached up and rubbed Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha froze, unable to comprehend what was going on... Sesshomaru wasn't really... was he? Inuyasha didn't move to stop him or anything... he was too shocked... And secretly, he liked it when Kagome rubbed his ears... It almost felt just as good with Sesshomaru rubbing them... as odd as it sounded in his head. So when Inuyasha made no move to stop him, Sesshomaru rubbed his other ear. After he finished, he stepped back and watched Inuyasha, waiting for a reaction.

"What the...?" Inuyasha muttered, bewildered.

Sesshomaru felt much better now that he had gotten that out of his system... He'd accomplished two very wonderful things. One: He had gotten rid of that strange feeling. Two: He had surpised, shocked, and confused his brother. That could be considered a great accomplishment if you think about it...

"I've always wanted to do that." Sesshomaru finally said with a smirk. He turned his back on Inuyasha and strolled off majestically, as if he had done nothing at all. As he walked by Kagome and the others, he stopped and looked at the priestess dressed in strange clothing. They were staring at him in surprise and wonder... Sesshomaru shrugged it off. He stared at Kagome for a few seconds before saying, "Your chocolate bar has a strange affect on people." He said simply before walking off.

Soon he was gone. Shippo was the first to speak. "Well, was that strange or what?" This snapped everyone else out of their trance and they made their way over to Inuyasha to check on him.

Inuyasha reached up to touch his own ear, the memory still vivid in his mind. "What do you think got into him?" Inuyasha asked the group, still utterly baffled by his brother's actions.

"I think he may have eaten Rin's chocolate candy bar..." Kagome trailed off, remembering what Sesshomaru had said.

"Weird." Inuyasha said, finally getting over the shock. "Hey, you've never let me try one of those chocolate candy things!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"Inuyasha... it may not be such a good idea... It obviously has more effect on demons then humans." Kagome explained. "It has more effect on Shippo then it does on Souta now that I think about it..." Kagome smiled. "If we let you eat some chocolate, you might run after Sesshomaru demanding to pet his strange boa fur thing he keeps on his shoulder."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You're right... maybe it's not such a good idea..."

Sesshomaru approached Rin and Jaken calmly, who were arguing about what Sesshomaru could possibly be doing... "Rin." He called out and the two imediately stopped their fight.

"Yes Milord?" Rin smiled up sweetly at him.

"Let's be off." Sesshomaru said with a smile. Jaken shuddered... What evil thing had his Lord done? Whatever it was, couldn't have been very pleasant for the victim...

"Yes Milord!" Rin chirped again, following behind Sesshomaru. He seemed happy for once... a rare emotion to see in the demon Lord. What had her Lord done to cause him to smile? Whatever it was, it must've been fun for him...

And as always, Rin was right.

Julz: Yay! Aw man... now that I'm done, I need to take my test... (sighs)

Aleena: Ha! That was great... chocolate bars and fluffyness...

Julz: It wasn't that fluffy, was it?

Aleena: (shrugs) I don't read fanfics like you do...

Julz: Ah well... I ned to take that stupid test now. Hope you've enjoyed my one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it! I got this idea last night while I was trying to sleep...

Kels: You mean this morning at 2:00 AM?

Julz: Yeah, whatever. Same difference. And I thought to myself...

Vikki: What a wonderful world!

Aleena: Isn't that a song?

Vikki: Yes.

Julz: SHUT IT! So anyway, I thought, wouldn't it be neat to read a fanfic where Sesshomaru rubs Inuyasha's ears in a nonyaoi sort of way? And then I though, you know what, I'm gonna write something like that... and I did! YAY!

Katie: Why couldn't you make the fighting more bloodier and stuff? I love blood and gore!

Julz: There goes my dark side again... Because Katie, this is a nice and cute fluffy one-shot.

Katie: Nice? Cute? Fluffy? Three words that should never be involved with the great Lord Sesshomaru.

Vikki: I agree.

Kels: Well I liked it.

Aleena: Me too!

Julz: Thank you Kels! Aleena!

Kels: No prob.

Aleena: Um... what she said!

Julz: Yes. So please review. I love feedback! Flames are welcome, as long as it's constructive criticism...

Aleena: Flames aren't constructive criticism... THEY'RE EVIL! O.O

Vikki: I agree.

Julz: Shut it! Goodness! This is my fic, alright?

Kels: Yep yep. Let's end this thing already! GOODBYE!

Vikki: Fine. Later!

Katie: (glares at readers)

Aleena: O.O HAKUDOUSHI!

Julz: THAT'S MY LINE! (chases Aleena into oblivion)


End file.
